That's why Trix are for Kids
by Winged Monkey
Summary: The Trix rabbit longs for a bowl, a spoon, a taste. When he finally has an opportunity, what will the consequences be if he attains his prize? Both humor and tragedy, but isn't that the way of the rabbit's life? -Might be expanded at a later date-


_A/N: I saw this category and simply couldn't resist writing something for it. It's just way too good to pass up!_

**Disclaimer: Trix and the Silly Rabbit are owned by General Mills. The opinion expressed at the end of this fic is purely my own and is not intended to offend or discourage the consumption of Trix products.**

* * *

A pure white rabbit sat amidst a field of brightly colored flowers, staring off into space and thinking. What was he thinking? you might ask. Was it how to get a hold of Farmer Brown's biggest, juiciest carrot? Was he designing against Mrs. Johnson's cabbage patch? Hardly. In fact, this rabbit was staring at the rounded petals of the flowers and thinking about how much they reminded him of his ultimate goal, Trix cereal. Of course, by this time he would have been happy to get his hands on any of the various Trix products, but the world seemed to be against him.

"That's it!" He stood up in a huff. "I'm going to get that Trix today even if it kills me!"

He turned around, a plan quickly forming in his mind. "Jessie told those other kids that her family is going on vacation soon," he said to no one in particular. "If they're gone, I can sneak in without anyone to bother me and I can finally have my Trix!"

With that said, he went running towards a nearby Victorian-style house. Everything about the house, save for the roofing tiles, was white. Luckily for the rabbit, this meant that he could hide perfectly up against the siding. He snuck around the back of the house, past the garden and towards the kitchen door. He looked around desperately, fervently, hoping against hope that he wasn't seen and that he could finally have a taste. Just one taste and he would be satisfied. Or at least, he hoped he would be. As carefully as he could, he placed his hand on the handle. To his surprise, the glass door slid without any resistance.

"What? Wouldn't they have locked it? Oh well, guess these four rabbit paws have finally brought me some luck!"

Again looking around carefully, he slipped into the deserted kitchen. "Now, if I were a box of cereal, where would I hide? Aha! The pantry!"

He cautiously opened the pantry door, cringing as it squeaked. Much to his elation, he found the box almost immediately. "At last!" he cried, dancing backwards while clutching the prize to his chest. "They're mine! Mine!" His mind began to swim with Technicolor hallucinations. "All that Raspberry Red! That Lemony Lemon! That Wildberry Blue!"

He was awakened from his celebration by bumping into someone behind him. He spun around in a panic, only to find a blond teenage girl staring at him with her big blue eyes. They stared at each other in shock. All of a sudden, the rabbit knew what getting caught meant. "I'm sorry, Jessie, but I've _got_ to have some of these Trix!"

"Okay," the girl shrugged simply as she turned away. "The bowls are in the cupboard."

"Really?" The rabbit couldn't believe his floppy ears. "I can have some?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I, um, no one's ever let me before!"

Jessie pulled out a bowl and a spoon and set them down on the side of the table closest to him. "Did you ever ask nicely instead of sneaking around to get some?"

The rabbit didn't answer. He couldn't remember ever asking nicely.

Jessie shook her head with a smile. "Here, pour yourself a bowl. Have as much as you'd like."

A huge grin spreading across his face, the rabbit flopped down in a chair and poured out a heaping bowl's worth of the cereal. "I can't believe this is finally happening!" He scooped up a spoonful and prepared himself for perfect bliss. The cereal went into his mouth and he began to crunch happily.

Suddenly, he stopped.

It felt as though his entire world had just fallen apart. He looked at Jessie suspiciously. "Are you sure this is Trix?"

"Absolutely sure; we just brought it home from the grocery store yesterday and my little brother had a bowl of it this morning."

The rabbit crinkled his nose. "Something must be wrong with this box! The Raspberry Red tastes nothing like raspberry, the lemon isn't even a tiny bit sour, and the wildberry tastes like cardboard that had sugar poured all over it!"

Jessie nodded her head knowingly. "That's how all Trix tastes."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, sorry. That's why, silly rabbit, Trix are for kids."

_

* * *

_

So, did you like it? Want to yell at me because Trix are your favorite cereal? Anything you say will be appreciated. I love reviews! Flames will be used to roast the marshmallows required to make Lucky Charms.


End file.
